Ni'ena
|previous occupation= |team= Cyrene's Team |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= No'atan ("Sister") Ne'ana ("Sister") Na'tao ("Sister") |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Ni'ena (ニアナ, Niana), otherwise known as Cyrene Gwerder (グワーダー シャイリーン, Guwādā Shairīn) is a resident of Seikyō. Formerly a citizen of , she was born in a time of turmoil. Following the destruction of the country at the hands of the Spriggan, and its subsequent takeover by crime syndicates, petty kingdoms, and mafias, most people within the country fell by the wayside. Many took up drugs, others joined local gangs, while the rest went into the slave trading business. Profiting off the backs of others misery, Cyrene would become another casualty. That is, until she arrived. Sweeping through the broken and divided nation, Cyr would watch as this figure uprooted the slave trade and its nasty elements like clockwork, disbanding the government that presided over it, and hunting down each destructive nature to its source. It would inspire the young woman to fight by the new ruler's side, seeing a manifestation of hope. Before being struck down as the old world tried to take Cyrene with it. Yet a hand was offered by the sovereign; a near dead woman who could have died nameless had new life breathed into her. Rescued from death's door and empowered by one who cared for her people. A sense of indebtedness would cause the newly christened Ni'ena to enlist in the military, eventually rising to one of its highest ranks as a Tomoe no Shirei, while leading her own team within the military. Appearance Personality History Abilities Time-Warping Speed: Yūrei Physiology: Curse Curse Barrier Particles: Matatakumani (瞬く間に, Matatakumani): This is the curse utilized by Ni'ena; with it, she can boost her physical attributes to absurd levels, reaching speeds that far surpass the speed of sound and a flash of lightning, eventually approaching the speed of light. Likewise, she can use the curse to increase her mental acuity, being able to process and store information while reading situations in a manner akin to a supercomputer. This allows her to attune her reflexes and body to various battle circumstances by generating potential scenarios and anticipated offensives, evading attacks that otherwise would prove inescapable. Moreover, by compacting the nigh-potent speed, she can generate several after-images, allowing her to mount an overwhelming offensive in the blink of an eye. She is capable of gifting small traces of this speed to those capable of handling it, as tapping into more than that has the potential of vaporizing the muscles of allies. She would later develop this aspect into a destabilizing element. Concentrating the warping speed that her curse possesses onto a fingertip, Cyrene can use it to break down an opposing attack, letting the raw kinetic energy produced disrupt the construction of the entity. This allows her to break down anything from a small fireball to a large magic or curse based construct. In short, she overloads the system, causing a "burn out" as it shuts down from its capacity being overridden. As a result, the assault is effectively destroyed; she can apply this to physical attacks as well, overwhelming the nervous system and musculature of the opponent before eliminating it. Trivia *She is based on Cassie Lockheart from Freezing.